Objective is to develop procedure for simultaneously estimating errors in and correcting two census age-sex distributions and intercensal registered deaths by age. Information contained in these two data sources is partially redundant, hence simultaneous analysis should be able to extract more information than procedures which correct census and vital registration data independently. Approach will generalize early work of Demeny and Shorter on Turkey (1968). Application to areas of Census Evaluation Analysis ("Demographic" Methods), Life Table Construction, and analysis of Incomplete Vital Registration Data.